Hangar
Introduction When you start the game you find yourself in the Hangar. The Hangar is the place where the management of your group of robots takes place. From this screen you will buy new Robots and Weapons, upgrade existing Robots and Weapons & select which combination of Robots you will take into combat. This screen also shows your Level, Money and other stats. Up to 5 different hangars can be obtained (the first is free while the remaining 4 cost 7500 gold each), each offer 5 slots for bots and you may only choose 1 hangar before a match begins. Finally, the same bot may not be loaded into multiple hangars at once. Information Across the top of the screen you can see: * Menu - Brings you to options for the game. (actually located on the bottom left on the hanger screen) * Current Level, Current XP, XP needed for next level. * Amount of Silver, Amount of Gold. * To battle - This puts you into a matchmaking session. * Daily missions - Daily missions you can complete for gold. Robots In the middle of the screen you will see the 5 slots available for your robots. Each player may have a maximum of 5 robots in their active fleet, but robots may be stored and new ones purchased. The first slot is automatically filled with a Destrier robot. Each additional slot costs money to unlock: 5,000 Silver for the 2nd slot, 100 Gold for the 3rd slot, 1,000 Gold for the 4th slot, and 5000 Gold for the 5th slot. Each robot has a circle that it stands in. The circle color indicates which robot is "active" to be Equipped, Upgraded or Changed. The active robot circle will be colored a silverish color. The "Equip" button below the robots is where you go to upgrade the robot and weapons selection/upgrades. (This is shown in the tutorial when first starting the game) this will show the stats for the active robot. Once you click "upgrade" located at the bottom of the robot, a window will pop upshowig the current stats of the robots health and speed (abiltiy damage and physical shields For some robots) and the stats of the robot once it is leveled up to the next level. Along the bottom of the screen you can: * Equip Robot - Add and upgrade your hardpoint items * Upgrade - Increase the level of your active robot * Change robot - Buy a new robot for the active slot or swap for another robot. * Get Premium - Lets you buy an upgrade for your account to get 50% more Silver and XP during battles Upgrade Only one robot or weapon can be upgraded at a time. The Upgrade box shows the robot or item being upgraded, and how long it will take. In addition, it will show an amount of Gold that can be spent to automatically finish the job. The amount of Gold needed to finish a job slowly goes down as the time to finish goes down. Actions On the right side of the screen under "To Battle", there are two additional buttons. * Squad battle - Shown as a picture of a shield, where a player can team with friends and play together. * Rating - Shown as a picture of a trophy, shows current leader tables and their scores. Goals are pilot of the month, pilot of the week, and pilot of the day. On the left you have three more underneath where it displays your money, level and xp. • Daily missions - Two missions you can complete that replenish every day to earn 30-40 gold. • Workshop 2.0 - available at level 15. • Clans - Info like the clan leaderboards. If you're in a clan, it will have a list of clan members and their status (online-green offline-red). Also, if you're in a clan, below the clan info there will be an arrow icon for the clan chat where you can chat to your clanmates.